


Nose Job

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Snarky Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran sees his wanted poster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nose Job

     Zevran crashed through the undergrowth behind Alistair and Wraith, the trio determined to place as much distance between them and Loghain’s men as possible. Eventually they stopped to rest, running in full armor was no simple task for anyone, and Wraith had a nasty slash down her arm that needed medical attention. Leaning on a nearby tree, Zevran noticed that some Wanted posters adorned it. Wraith’s had her usually kind face twisted into a wild snarl that the humans wore when they were pretending to be Dalish, while Alistair’s somehow made him look menacing. Seeing his own however, nearly made it impossible not to fall to his knees and weep. In disbelief, Zevran tore his off the tree and stared at it, his mind numb at the horror of what he saw.   
“Nonononono,” he stuttered out, his suave demeanor tossed to the wind, “This is bad. This is very, very bad. This is really bad.” Alistair looked up from tending Wraith’s wounds, and Wraith looked up from making an acid flask. Zevran turned the poster so it faced them.   
“They just can’t get my nose right!” he whimpered, holding back tears, while Alistair rolled his eyes and Wraith muttered   
“Who cares?”  
“Well it’s easy for you to say, you guys look amazing!” Zevran snapped back   
“Are you kidding? I look like every human cliche about the Dalish there is. Besides, for all we known, your nose could have looked like that and people won’t think you’re with the dreaded Grey Wardens.” Wraith pointed out, winching a little as Alistair finished tying the bandage   
“What?” Zevran looked confused, and slightly offended at this remark   
“For all we known, you could have had your face changed using surgery, making it easier to woo people, and it looks nothing like you, meaning that if Alistair and I are captured tomorrow, you can break us out through the front door.”  
Alistair rolled his eyes at Wraith's overly practical manner.  
"I don't think we'll be captured anytime soon."  
"It's always good to be prepared."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it was based off a scene from Tangled (2010)


End file.
